This invention relates generally to flush mounts for motorcycles, and, more particularly, to a flush mount fork tube cap nut for the triple tree of a motorcycle.
The prior art nut-type assembly is screwed into a hollow fork tube by using a wrench or equivalent tool to rotate the raised nut and thereby engage the threaded element of the prior art nut-type assembly with the threaded interior of the hollow fork tube. Once the prior art nut-type assembly is tightly engaged with the hollow fork tube, the fork tube slides into the cavity of the triple tree and the entire assembly is then held in place by means of a pinch bolt or similar structure.
The nut of the prior art nut-type assembly sits in a raised position from the upper plane of the triple tree. By being raised from the top plane of the triple tree, the aerodynamic aesthetic of the smooth top plane of the triple tree is lessened. There also exists a risk of items such as clothing and hair becoming tangled with the raised mount assembly.
The raised mount assembly of the prior art also increases wind resistance of the motorcycle, thereby adversely affecting fuel economy and being detrimental to precise handling of the motorcycle at high speeds.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a flush mount for the triple tree of a motorcycle.